


you're perfect, better even.

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Veela, Witches, exo are professors again, heechul is headmaster cuz hes king, im horrible at writing angst, im sorry, kpop, mentions markhyuck, nct - Freeform, ships, taeil x jaehyun if u squint, veela taeyong, wrote this in almost one sitting dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: ''you seem to have a habit of saving me.''''you seem to have a habit of getting into trouble.''Taeyong, a half-veela struggling with his own existence, meets Youngho, a troubled Slytherin transfer student, and from that point on, Taeyong's world gets turned upside down.





	you're perfect, better even.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoo
> 
> okay so. disclaimer: i dont know everything about veela's so there will be errors. be prepared.  
> also: i might have gotten some information wrong or added stuff for the plot, please dont attack me for that its fantasy.  
> my first language isnt english but i hope this is fine.  
> i hope you enjoy my second hogwarts au!

The first time Taeyong noticed he was different from regular wizards was the moment he turned four. He was walking around with his father, holding his dads hand as they made their way down the street, when a stranger stopped them.

The man was clad in dark purple ropes, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He looked young and not intimidating at all, but Taeyong’s dad shielded his son nonetheless. ‘’your son is absolutely stunning.’’ The stranger had said, and Taeyong had blushed and his father had thanked the man. ‘’he’s half-veela.’’ His father had told the man, and the other wizard had gasped and smiled at Taeyong.

Taeyong liked it at first. The way people would stop to look at him, the way people would admire him and how he looked. It made him happy knowing that people thought he was good looking and the attention fuelled his self-confidence.

But, when he turned eleven and received his letter from _Hogwarts_ _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ he started seeing him being a half-veela as a bad thing. His mother almost prohibited him from going because of it, and this was the first negative experience he had ever experienced due to his existence.

And now as the boy sits on the train, a sixth year Ravenclaw, his friends bickering around him in their seats, he’s nervous. Hogwarts had treated him alright for the most part, taking special measures to make the boy feel comfortable. For example, Taeyong was allowed to skip classes if he feels it is necessary, without any consequences. The boy is allowed to leave whenever he feels as if though one of his fellow students is acting weird and, something Taeyong was _beyond_ grateful for, he didn’t have to share a room with anyone except for his fellow Ravenclaw friend Donghyuck.

This decision was made in Taeyong’s first year after one of his fellow Ravenclaw first years got so intoxicated with Taeyong’s scent, behaviour and just the simple fact of his _existence_ that he went absolutely insane. After Taeyong had left the regular dorms and moved into his shared room with Yuta, the Japanese boy was his roommate for the first year, but switched when Donghyuck joined their friend group, the boy went back to normal.

People do the strangest things in order to get close to Taeyong, and for quite some time he believed that his friends were being nice to him just because he was half-veela, but he was proven wrong when after the first year ended, his friends kept writing him, without having to see his face.

It was nice knowing people cared about him, and not about his veela-blood.

‘’Oi, hyung, are you listening?’’ Taeyong is shaken by Donghyuck, a fifth year Ravenclaw, and the younger sighs. ‘’you weren’t? ugh.’’ Taeyong smiles at the younger apologetically, ruffling his hair. Donghycuk smiles back, and Taeyong smiles. Being a half-veela did have its perks, being able to calm people down by just looking at them being one of them.

In their fourth year, Taeyong and his friends attended the first Quidditch game of the season. They were calmly watching as Hufflepuff fought against Slytherin, until one of the beaters, a girl called Lisa, fell off her broom. She ended up breaking an arm, and while they had to do some procedures on her, Taeyong was summoned to talk to her and calm her down.

It had happened a couple times before, Taeyong having to use his magic in order to save his fellow students from pain, agony or just plain embarrassment. Taeyong didn’t mind in the slightest, he loved helping people, it just bothered him that most of the student body only saw him as half-veela, and not as Lee Taeyong.

‘’what were you saying?’’ Taeyong asks Donghyuck, the boy now turning to him. ‘’he was talking about a transfer student.’’ Yuta chimes in, making Donghyuck groan. Yuta is a Slytherin, unsurprisingly. He smirks at Donghyuck, who flips him the bird.

‘’how’s that possible though?’’ Sicheng asks, his hand finding Yuta’s and intertwining their fingers. Donghyuck gags. ‘’I have no idea. Heard he already arrived yesterday. To avoid hassle during the Feast, he was already sorted into a house too.’’ Donghyuck answers, and Taeyong sighs.

He really didn’t want a new student. This meant someone new to avoid. ‘’and how do you know all of this?’’ Donghyuck shrugs, turning to look at Yuta. ‘’My dad told me yesterday.’’ Sicheng groans, ‘’sometimes I forget that your dad is part of the Ministry.’’ Donghyuck chuckles, but Yuta gasps.

‘’the Ministry was involved? What did this dude do to have the Ministry handling his case?’’ Donghyuck shrugs, ‘’dad didn’t tell me that.’’ Taeyong sighs at that, hoping that the new student wasn’t transferred into Ravenclaw.

=

Turns out, the new student indeed wasn’t a Ravenclaw, but a full blood Slytherin. When the group of friends arrived at the Great Hall, they separated into two duos. Sicheng and Yuta had walked over to the Slytherin table, while Taeyong and Donghyuck sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Usually the quartet eats together, but during the Feast they’re required to sit with their respective houses.

Right before the new first years had entered the hall, Yuta ran over to them in a hurry. ‘’the dude is called Seo Youngho, he’s a Slytherin and very strange.’’ With that, he had walked off.

And now, about ten minutes into dinner, Donghyuck still can’t stop talking about it. ‘’god, he looks like an absolute asshole.’’ The younger boy groans, subtly pointing his thumb into Youngho’s direction. Taeyong turns to look at the boy, but he seems engrossed in a conversation with two other Slytherins.

‘’I mean, he probably isn’t. Jaehyun and Mark already seem to like him.’’ Taeyong says, turning his head back to stare at his food. ‘’screw them honestly.’’ Taeyong snorts, raising an eyebrow at Donghyuck. ‘’what happened to having a crush on Mark, eh?’’ Donghyuck his eyes grow wide, quickly eyeing the other students around them just in case they heard.

‘’stop that, hyung. And I’m talking about Jaehyun-hyung mostly.’’ Taeyong scoffs, turning his face to scan the Ravenclaw table. He waves at some of Donghyuck’s classmates, Jaemin and Jeno waving back at him, before he turns his attention back to the young boy next to him.

‘’you can join them, you know?’’ he says, jerking his head in the direction of the other duo. Donghyuck shakes his head, making a face. ‘’I saw them almost every day during summer break. I’ll go talk to them later.’’ Taeyong nods at that, turning his attention back to his food.

‘’o my god.’’ Donghyuck sighs, poking Taeyong his shoulder. ‘’what?’’ Taeyong asks, noticing the distress radiating of his friend. ‘’I think Yuta-hyung is talking to the new student.’’ Taeyong turns his head to see, and indeed, Yuta is talking to the new student.

The new student, Youngho, his name is Youngho dammit Taeyong, seems rather disinterested, stirring his food around as he listens to Yuta. ‘’doesn’t seem like he’s enjoying it though.’’ Donghyuck snorts at Taeyong’s comment, and shakes his head.

‘’hopefully we won’t have to deal with him often.’’

=

And Donghyuck’s wish came true, much to Taeyong’s relief. About two and a half months had passed and Taeyong only saw the boy in three of his classes and didn’t have to sit with him in any of them.

But, as time progressed, Taeyong noticed himself becoming interested in the boy. His story was unclear, numerous rumours spreading around the castle. ‘’ _I heard he moved here from America._ ’’ Or ‘’ _I heard his father sent him here as a punishment._ ’’ But the worst one, that shook Taeyong and his friends to their very core when they heard it, was: ‘’ _I heard he killed his own mother because she abused his father and sister._ ’’

Long story short, Taeyong wants to know what got Youngho here and why. He wants to know why the boy always seems so disinterested in everyone and everything and most of all he just wants to get to know him.

 ‘’hyunnngg, I don’t understand this.’’ Donghyuck, Yuta, Sicheng and Taeyong himself are seated in the library, books open and quills scribbling notes down on parchment as they do their homework. ‘’what’s there not to get? You just have to find the right ingredients.’’ Yuta exclaims, frustrated. The older trio had tried explaining brewing a Invigoration Draught potion to Donghyuck for the past thirty minutes, to no avail.

Donghyuck groans, turning back to his textbook. Taeyong frowns, feeling an itch on his back that he hadn’t felt in a while. He reaches to scratch at the spot, and Sicheng notices. ‘’is this what I think it is?’’ he asks, his face full of worry. Taeyong shakes his head, calming the boy down. ‘’it’s fine, just an itch.’’

The truth is, Taeyong had expected this to happen since the morning. His back had hurt a lot throughout the day, and the stares that he received today made it hard to focus, which frustrated the boy a lot because the end of the semester was coming up, which meant finals he had to pass.

‘’hyung, I think you should go outside for a minute.’’ Yuta says, his face full of worry. ‘’you’re pale as fuck, hyung.’’ Donghyuck whispers, and Taeyong groans. ‘’I have an essay to finish!’’ due to his growing frustration and anger, mostly directed at himself, the itch becomes more like a sting than an itch.

‘’we’ll finish it for you, just go outside.’’

=

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to reach the forest. He rushes through the woods, running as fast as he could manage while not trying to trip over tree roots. He reaches the lake in no time, his knees buckling.

Taeyong unbuckles his robe, carefully folding it and placing it on the dirt. He unbuttons his button-up, carefully placing the piece of clothing on his robe. The cold December air hits his chest, and it makes him shiver.

The stinging pain grows into an almost unbearable amount of agony, and Taeyong yelps as he feels his skin break. His body still wasn’t completely used to his wings sprouting on some occasions, his skin bleeding as his wings started growing and growing.

Taeyong pants, releasing his breath after holding it in for a minute. He turns his head to look at his back, the amount of blood getting less every time this happened.

The first time Taeyong sprouted his wings was when he was seven. He knew that his mother had wings that she could control, except for when she got angry or frustrated. A boy who lived on their block said something terrible about Taeyong’s dad, and the boy had gotten livid. His wings were small at the time, and his mother had helped him through it.

He hasn’t been able to use his wings for flying, not yet able to control them quite yet. Taeyong knows how to make them sprout without making himself frustrated or angry, but he can’t quite control their movements just yet.

As for the frustrated and angry part, he will never be able to control his wings sprouting in those moments. It’s something in his genes, and from a young age his mother had advised the boy to just accept it and to not bother trying.

Taeyong releases a loud scream, his wings finally fully out. He lets them flap a couple times, before he hunches over, his breath coming out in short pants.

‘’fuck.’’ He says, searing pain rushing through his backside. A few tears make their way down his cheeks, and Taeyong sighs. He hates this. The pain, the stares, the people trying to abuse his power, his own magic. He hates the fact that his dads genes are too _weak._ He hates the fact that the only thing he inherited from his father was a human body, the remaining part of his body functioning as one of a Veela.

He hates the fact that he can’t change it. For the rest of his life, he will have to deal with this. He will have to deal with his wings randomly sprouting when he becomes frustrated. He will have to live with the fact that no matter what, people will see him as a Veela first and foremost, before actually seeing him as Lee Taeyong.

=

It was save to say that Yougho didn’t necessarily enjoy the attention. He likes being admired, sure. He likes having power, his father always telling him that that was one of the most important things in the world, of course he does.

But, this was negative attention. The stares people give him every day, simply because he’s a new student, were driving the boy insane. The questions, the accusations and mostly the _rumours,_ he hates them all.

Youngho sighs, finally alone for just a few moments. The few friends he did make were all either at Quidditch practice or studying, so Youngho took this chance and walked out towards the forest as fast as he could.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is to hear a loud scream erupting from somewhere in the forest the second he passes Professor Park’s, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, house. Youngho frowns, recognizing the voice to be human.

A normal functioning human being would have rushed off, looking for help. But, Youngho just shrugs, walking further into the forest. There’s a big lake located in the forest, just a five minute walk from the gamekeepers hut, and Youngho found himself there often.

It relaxes him.

Another scream ripples through the air, and for a second Youngho stops walking. He looks around, trying to find the source. He watches crows fly away, out of the trees, and he scoffs.

He keeps walking, a little faster than before, as another scream makes his way through the forest. He breaks into a sprint as he comes closer to the lake, his breath running short. The trees around him seem to circle around him, soft noises of branches breaking and leaves shifting under his feet.

Youngho stops dead in his tracks when he arrives at the lake. A person is sitting on his knees, his chest bare and two actual fucking wings sprouting from his back. He watches and listens as the boy lets out another loud scream, and at that point, Youngho recognizes the boy.

He recognizes the boy to be Lee Taeyong. The petite boy who always knows the answer to every question Professor Byun asks in _Charms._ The boy who rushes out of the classrooms as soon as the class ends. He recognizes the boy from Yuta’s endless stories and Jaehyun’s rants. He recognizes Taeyong to be the most beautiful boy Youngho has ever seen.

And now, as he watches two wings flap gracefully, one a beautiful and soft grey and the other one a perfect and crisp white, he’s hit once more with Taeyong’s beauty.

=

Taeyong whimpers, the pain slowly becoming less and less. He feels his skin stretch, and growls and screams as another wave of pain hits him when his wings flap a little more furious than a few minutes prior. He watches as the water ripples, the wind picking up every so slightly.

Taeyong looks at the sky and watches as grey clouds form above the forest, and he groans. Rain, exactly what he couldn’t use right now. But, his wings didn’t seem to want to disappear again, and Taeyong would actually die if he had to walk into school with his wings out.

So, as the soft pitter patter of rain reaches the trees and the ground around Taeyong, he stays seated. The rain is cold on his back, and he shivers. The movement causes his wings to flap, and Taeyong screams louder than he ever has before as the rain falls into the two slits on his back.

It stings, and Taeyong is ready to collapse. Black and white spots appear in his vision, and he screams again as he hears footsteps approaching. Taeyong prays that it’s Donghyuck, Yuta or Sicheng approaching or a professor, someone who knows the situation and knows how to handle it, but instead he’s met with an unknown pair of shoes in his vision.

‘’go.’’ Taeyong grits through his teeth, his jaw locked and his body shaking in agony. ‘’are you okay?’’ Taeyong wants to slap the person standing there, because he’s _obviously_ not okay. ‘’just-‘’ Taeyong’s words are cut short when he screams again, his wings moving to shield him from whoever is standing there.

‘’just go.’’ He heaves, his body starting to shake even more as the cold hits his chest. ‘’is there any way I can help?’’ the person asks, and Taeyong is so close to yelling and screaming at the person to just go and leave him to suffer, but he swallows the words as he finally recognizes the voice.

It’s Seo Youngho. It’s the Slytherin whom he had only talked to once, the Slytherin who had an aura of power around him and it left Taeyong absolutely terrified and intrigued at the same time.

‘’cast _torpere_ on me.’’ Taeyong says. His mother had taught him this. It was a simple curse, not illegal and easy enough for Taeyong’s friends to perform. His father had to perform it on her a few times when her wings wouldn’t disappear or the pain was getting too much, and she taught Taeyong’s friends and Taeyong himself the first time his friends came to their house.

At first, Sicheng was very against it. But, after learning how much Taeyong had to go through every time his wings moved, he was eager to learn it.

He just hopes that Youngho knows what he’s talking about.

‘’you’re kidding, right?’’ Taeyong shakes his head, his arms collapsing as another wave of pain hit him as his wings moved out of the way in order to let Youngho closer. ‘’i-if you, ah, know the c-curse. P-please use it. My friends h-have, _ah!_ Done it bef-before. It’s fine.’’ Youngho seems hesitant at first, and Taeyong groans.

After a few moments of silence, Taeyong hears movements and he peers up to see Youngho pointing his wand at Taeyong’s back. ‘’ca-carry me t-to the hospital wi-wing if I p-pass out.’’ Youngho nods, his lips firmly shut.

He starts drawing three small circles in a clock wise motion, and whispers ‘ _Torpere_ ’ jabbing his wand into the direction of Taeyong’s back.

At first, Taeyong feels a wave of pain he’s only experienced it a couple of times, and screams loudly. After the initial pain, he slumps to the ground, his back completely numb. He watches as Youngho collects Taeyong’s things, and Taeyong smiles softly before closing his eyes and letting the darkness engulf him.

=

Taeyong groans as he slowly opens his eyes, his back now experiencing a tingly sensation. ‘’hyung!’’ Donghyuck yells, and wraps his arms around Taeyong. Taeyong smiles at the younger, wrapping his arms around him.

‘’how long?’’ he asks, letting Donghyuck place his head in the crook of his neck. The hair tickles Taeyong’s bare chest, but he doesn’t say anything about it. ‘’about four hours. Yuta and Sicheng went to get dinner for me about twenty minutes ago. They should be back soon.’’ The younger says, and Taeyong smiles.

Four hours wasn’t that bad.

He looks around the room, trying to spot a certain Slytherin. He frowns when he doesn’t see him, and softly pouts. He wanted to thank him, because if he hadn’t found Taeyong, Yuta, Sicheng and Donghyuck would’ve had to go to the lake themselves and Taeyong really didn’t want to traumatize DOnghyuck like that again.

‘’where is Youngho?’’ he asks, and Donghyuck sighs. He sits up and shrugs apologetically at the older. ‘’he brought you here and went to get us, he didn’t return here after that.’’ Taeyong frowns at that, and sighs.

It was only natural, really. He hadn’t expected the boy to stay, the two of them not really knowing each other and as far as Taeyong knows, Youngho wasn’t really the type of person to open up to a lot of people.

‘’that’s okay. I’ll thank him later.’’ Taeyong says, and before the younger can reply, a loud bang from the wooden door bouncing against the stone wall is heard. ‘’Lee Taeyong!’’ Taeyong smiles, waiting for Yuta to launch himself at him.

‘’the scars on your back are healing faster than last time, according to Ms. Kang.’’ Taeyong sighs in relief. His mother had told him that along the way, his body would get used to his wings. It took her body twenty years to get used to it, no longer feeling intense pain and blood no longer gushing out of her wounds. Taeyong hopes it’ll be soon for him too.

‘’that’s amazing!’’ Donghyuck exclaims, a smile on his face.

=

A few weeks went by without any sign of Youngho, and it annoyed Taeyong; he really wants to thank the other. Every time he wanted to talk to Youngho after the class, the older would cut him off by simply walking away, and he was getting fed up with it.

On top of it all, a seventh year Gryiffindor seems to have a particular interest in Taeyong, and it was scary.

‘’he’s staring again, hyung.’’ Yuta nods his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and Taeyong groans. ‘’I really hate being half-veela.’’ He mutters, making Donghyuck chuckle. ‘’hyung, you’re drop dead gorgeous and simply the way you _breath_ can calm anyone down. I don’t see a con.’’ He says. Taeyong whacks him across the back of his head, and the younger groans.

‘’fine.’’ Yuta chuckles, ‘’did you just compliment Taeyong-hyung? Won’t Mark be jealous?’’ Donghyuck had talked to Mark for the first time right after Taeyong recovered, and the two had grown closer. Mark seemed to be rather possessive over Donghyuck, even though the younger keeps saying they’re just friends for now.

Mark may seem like a cute, nice and kind boy on the outside, but everyone knew what he and his family were capable of. Taeyong shivers at the thought alone.

‘’I cannot believe he’s still staring!’’ Sicheng whispers in a hushed voice, breaking apart Donghyuck and Yuta’s banter. Taeyong subtly looks over, immediately making eye contact with his admirer.

Taeyong knows who he is. It’s Taemin, the Gryffindor prefect and Quidditch captain. He’s known around the school for being a player, and to this day even Headmaster Heechul is surprised that he got placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

Taemin has the nerve to wink at Taeyong, who in turn turns his head away. ‘’he’s leaving.’’ Donghyuck whispers, and Yuta chuckles. ‘’he better.’’ Yuta turns to Taeyong,

‘’are you okay, Tae?’’ he asks, a consoling hand on his arm. Taeyong nods, a fake smile on his face. ‘’I’m going to go and use the bathroom.’’ His friends nod, their faces a little worried. Taeyong stands up from his seat and shuffles towards the doors, walking out of the Great Hall.

He sighs, willing his nerves to go down. He makes his way up the stairs and is just about to turn a corner when he feels an arm snake around his waist. Taeyong yelps, feeling himself being pulled into a secluded hallway and pushed against a nearby wall.

‘’let go!’’ Taeyong whimpers, struggling to see who his attacker is. ‘’why would I, princess?’’ Taeyong’s breath stocks, recognizing the voice. It’s Taemin. ‘’let me go!’’ he yelps again, yanking his arms away and out of Taemin’s hold. The older growls, immediately pushing Taeyong against the wall even further.

Taeyong whimpers in pain as he’s pushed against the wall, the stone decorations jabbing his back. His back is sensitive, and he whimpers again as Taemin moves closer. ‘’look, sweetheart,’’ Taemin whispers in his ear, and Taeyong shivers, the male too close for his own good.

‘’you’re absolutely stunning, and I’ve _seen_ the way other people look at you. But, I don’t share.’’ He continues, a dominant tone in his voice that has Taeyong trembling with fear. He hates this. Taeyong closes his eyes, evening out his breath to calm himself down. He lets a bit of his own magic flow out, hoping to entice the other male enough to have him let Taeyong go.

But, Taemin only scoffs and leans in closer, ‘’do you really think I’m that stupid?’’ Taeyong gasps, shaking his head in disbelief. Over the years, regular witches and wizards’ knowledge on Veela’s developed. They studied Veela’s and half-veela’s thoroughly, and an old wizard Taeyong can’t remember the name of managed to brew a potion which would make the user immune to Veela magic for a certain period of time.

Taeyong hadn’t heard of someone using it before.

‘’why?’’ the boy whimpers, his legs trembling harshly. ‘’like I said, you’re absolutely perfect and I happen to love perfect things. You’re mine, Lee Taeyong.’’ Taeyong shakes his head at the words, his gut twisting and turning in disgust.

He feels his hands itch, and for a second he debates whether or not to warn Taemin. Taeyong whimpers as Taemin starts caressing his neck, but before Taeyong can raise his hands and start firing his fireballs, he hears footsteps.

‘’let go of him, Lee.’’ Taeyong closes his eyes in relief, recognizing the voice to be Youngho’s. although he hadn’t spoken to the other boy in quite some time, Youngho seems to know what he’s doing, his stance confidence.

‘’oh Seo, saving the damsel in distress?’’ Taeyong whimpers as Taemin’s grip on his shoulders tightens, and Youngho growls. ‘’I won’t hesitate to hurt you.’’ Youngho states, his wand pointing right at Taemin’s face.

‘’I won’t hesitate to have you expelled, then. I don’t think your father would like that very much, Seo.’’ Taemin spats, and for a second Youngho falters, lowering his wand just a tad. He rebuilds himself, a smirk now evident on his face. Taeyong shivers because of it.

‘’my father would care less about me, Lee.’’ And with that, Youngho flicks his wand and whispers ‘ _stupefy_ ’ before Taemin can even do anything. The older boy freezes on the spot, his eyes rolling back in his head as he drops to the floor, unconscious. Taeyong his eyes widen as he watches Taemin fall, and he looks up to look at Youngho.

‘’thank you.’’ He whispers, and Youngho waves him off. ‘’are you okay?’’ Taeyong nods, slowly inching away from the wall and Taemin’s body. ‘’he.. he-‘’ Taeyong’s stutter is cut short, panicked breaths leaving his mouth, by Youngho embracing him in a hug.

At first, Taeyong grows rigid. He doesn’t know what to do, panic still running through his veins just like his blood, and stays still for a second. ‘’I know.’’ Youngho then says, starting to stroke Taeyong’s back right where his wings would sprout.

He’s being so extremely gentle and soft, his strokes like feathery kisses on Taeyong’s almost healed skin, and Taeyong _honest to god_ purrs. He relaxes into Youngho’s hold, melting into his touch perfectly.

Youngho stops, slowly retracting himself from their embrace, but, with a wave of confidence Taeyong had no idea where it came from, Taeyong stops him. Much to Youngho’s amusement, Taeyong can tell by the playful smirk evident on his face, he wraps Youngho’s arms around his body again, edging the Slytherin to continue his stroking.

‘’I meant to thank you for what you did in the forest.’’ Taeyong says, and Youngho seems to slightly tense at the mention of the event, and Taeyong frowns. ‘’it’s okay,’’ Youngho keeps stroking, his touch even softer than before, and Taeyong feels his entire body heat up, butterflies messing with his inner organs.

This wasn’t new to Taeyong, the butterflies. He had noticed them before, every time Youngho even so much as looked at him the little buggers would start flying, nearly making Taeyong choke up. He had gotten used to them by now, his nerves non-existent as he lets Youngho slowly caress his back. ‘’let’s get a professor, yeah?’’ Taeyong nods and whimpers as Youngho actually lets go this time, and the boy laughs.

‘’I’ll continue that some other time, okay?’’ the promise is left in the air as Taeyong rushes down the hall to find a professor, Youngho staying with Taemin just in case the older would wake up. After finding Professor Byun walking down the hall, Taemin is rushed to the infirmary and a promise is made that as soon as he wakes up, Taeyong and Youngho will be summoned to discuss his punishment.

Professor Park, who had joined the two students and the professor in getting Taemin upstairs had rushed off, promising Taeyong that he would inform his friends about the event.

This leaves the duo alone, the heavy wooden doors of the infirmary closing as professor Byun leaves them behind.

‘’thank you, again.’’ Taeyong says, and Youngho snorts. The two boys start to walk, and Taeyong giggles. The sound bounces off of the walls around the empty corridor, and Youngho smiles at him. ‘’you seem to have a habit of saving me.’’ Youngho snorts, ‘’you seem to have a habit of getting into trouble.’’ Youngho winks, and Taeyong blushes.

‘’it’s can’t be easy, being the only Veela in a school full of students.’’ Youngho mutters, turning his face to look at Taeyong, whom looks back at him at the same time. For a second, Taeyong is completely awestruck by Youngho’s looks. The moon hits him _just_ right through the huge windows littering the walls, a white glow perfectly hitting Youngho’s face.

‘’I’m actually only half-Veela. And no, it takes some time getting used to.’’ Taeyong states, his voice soft as the duo stops walking. They stand like that for a while, both just staring at each other, and for the first time in his _life_ Taeyong doesn’t feel uncomfortable as someone watches him.

‘’I was forced to use _Torpere_ on my own mother three years ago,’’ Youngho blurts, taking Taeyong by surprise. The half-Veela frowns, watching as Youngho’s face morphs into a painted expression. ‘’my father was drunk, and casted the _Cruciatus_ curse on her. She was in so much pain, and one of my friends had taught me Torpere a few months back. I used it with all my power, but to no avail.’’ Taeyong gasps.

He had heard of the Three Unforgivable Curses, just like any other witch or wizard had, but he had never heard of any of them being used before. Taeyong struggles not to cry as he imagines a distressed and crying Youngho watching as his own father tortures his mother.

‘’w-what happened after?’’ Taeyong asks, his voice wavery, still fighting the tears. His heart aches just from the story, and he can’t possibly imagine what Youngho must have felt in that moment.

‘’my mother died because of the pain. My dad was imprisoned and I was transferred here after three years of court days from Ilvermorny, my uncle being my only relative who wanted to take me in after my dad’s imprisonment.’’ Taeyong gasps, shaking his head.

‘’the fact that I had to cast Torpere on you brought all of it back to me, and how I wasn’t able to save my mom from the painful dead she suffered.’’ Taeyong releases a sob, the guilt in his stomach rising as he watches Youngho’s expression change from angry to absolute sadness.

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ In the Forest, Taeyong hadn’t even thought of Youngho’s feelings and emotions, selfishly demanding him and using his magic on Youngho to get him to cast it. It was incredibly selfish, and Taeyong turns around in utter shame.

‘’hey, hey!,’’ Youngho pulls Taeyong closes, and for a second, Taeyong struggles. He struggles against Youngho’s broad chest, but stops immediately as Youngho’s hands snake around his torso, starting to softly caress his back again. Taeyong relaxes completely, his body once again perfectly leaning into the touch.

‘’I said it was fine, you couldn’t have known.’’ Youngho whispers into Taeyong’s ear, and the boy shivers. They’re standing extremely close to each other, and the Ravenclaw feels his entire body react to Youngho’s touch, the heat hitting him full force as his skin tingles from where Youngho is touching him.

They stay like that for a moment, just embracing each other. Taeyong’s tears stop coming after only a few seconds, and he can feels Youngho relax. The events of the day are long forgotten as the two stand in the hallway, just holding each other as if their life depended on it.

‘’can I do something?’’ Youngho breaks the silence with a whispered question, and before Taeyong can even think about it, he nods. Youngho slowly pulls away, just enough so that they’re facing each other, and smiles at Taeyong.

‘’push me away if you don’t want it.’’ He says, and Taeyong frowns. What could Youngho possibly do that would make Taeyong want to pull away?

Taeyong nods nonetheless, a silent promise. Youngho then sighs, his body relaxing as he leans in. before Taeyong can even register what’s happening, he feels lips against his own.

The kiss is clumsy at first, the two of them not really knowing what they’re doing. But, after what seems like eternity, Youngho wraps his arms tightly around Taeyong and pulls him closer, the smaller boy of the two wrapping his arms around the taller boy his neck.

They deepen the kiss, letting each other explore each-others mouths in silence. They pull away after a while, both short on breath.

‘’I didn’t know Veela’s tasted this good.’’ Taeyong blushes, smacking Youngho on the chest. ‘’way to ruin the moment.’’

=

‘’So, Taeyong, I heard you’ve been courted.’’ Professor Kim, Ravenclaw’s head of the house, asks as the two bump into each other on the courtyard. The winter had passed and was now making room for spring, a soft breeze making its way around the castle. Taeyong blushes, but nods.

‘’yeah, professor.’’ Professor Kim smiles, patting the boy on his shoulder. ‘’who’s the lucky fellow?’’

‘’How’d you know it was a guy, professor?’’ Professor Kim snorts, clearly faking offence. ‘’you’re not that hard to read, Lee Taeyong.’’ Taeyong smiles one of his infamous smiles, something he’d been doing a lot more of since Youngho and him got together, and Professor Kim returns it.

‘’it’s Seo Youngho, sir. The sixth year Slytherin transfer student.’’ A blush covers the boy his cheeks at the mention of his boyfriend, turning into a thirteen year old school girl. ‘’ah, turns out I owe Professor Zhang a butterbeer.’’ Taeyong gasps at the mention of the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, and shakes his head.

‘’you placed a bet on it professor?’’ Professor Kim winks at Taeyong, and he smiles once more.

‘’Tae!’’ Taeyong turns his head at the mention of his name, recognizing the voice from miles away. ‘’speak of the devil.’’ Professor Kim whispers before turning around and making his way into the castle. Taeyong shakes his head, but he also turns around.

Youngho greets him with a soft peck on the lips and smiles, intertwining their hands together as they walk towards the Great Hall. ‘’Yuta said he’d safe us a seat at the table.’’ Taeyong smiles at his boyfriend, ‘’that’s good. I’m starving.’’

Over the period of time that Youngho and Taeyong had been dating, their friend groups kind of intertwined. Taeyong and Donghyuck often ate at the Slytherin table now, Yuta, Sicheng, Jaehyun and Mark joining them with Youngho. After Youngho and Taeyong announced that they were dating, Donghyuck and Mark followed short after.

Right now, the group was working on a project to get Taeil, a sixth year Hufflepuff, and Jaehyun together, ‘’ _no hyung, don’t use your magic on him, please._ ’’ Taeyong had offered to use his magic for the greater good, read ‘ _Jung Jaehyun’s love life_ ’ but he got shot down immediately because it didn’t feel natural to Jaehyun.

Long story short, a bond had grown between the two groups of friends, and when it came to Taeyong, it was save to say that this is his favourite year at Hogwarts of all time.

‘’I saw Taemin’s dad arrive at the castle right before class.’’ Taeyong says, and Youngho snorts. The older had received harsh punishment: detention every Thursday, Friday and Saturday for the remaining parts of the year, and his positions as prefect and Quidditch captain had been revoked.

‘’I hope he gets another scolding.’’ Youngho says, and Taeyong giggles. The couple walks into the Great Hall, immediately making their way towards the Slytherin table. They’re greeted by the sight of Donghyuck seated on Mark’s lap, the older of the two’s arms possessively wrapped around the younger his waist and a distressed Yuta.

‘’what happened here?’’ Youngho asks, his eyebrows raised.

‘’nothing.’’ Mark snaps, his hold on Donghyuck tightening.

‘’ _Mark._ ’’ Taeyong says, clearly demanding an answer.

‘’Fine. An fourth year Hufflepuff made a comment about Donghyuck being hot and started touching him.’’ Mark growls, and Donghyuck groans.

‘’he was just being friendly!’’ he yelps, but a smile is evident on his face.

‘’speaking of Hufflepuff, how’s Taeil?’’ Sicheng turns the attention of the group towards Jaehyun, who groans. ‘’I wouldn’t know.’’ The group falls into bickering and Youngho and Taeyong slip into their seats, hands still intertwined as they watch their friends interact.

Never in his seventeen year of living, did Taeyong expect this. He didn’t expect to have such a tight group of friends who all care about him because he is Lee Taeyong, not because he just so happens to be half-Veela. He didn’t expect to have such a nice and caring boyfriend at his side, a constant reassurance that everything would be okay.

Taeyong places a kiss on Youngho’s cheek, which makes the boy look over. He smiles at Taeyong, before softly kissing him on the lips.

_Yeah, Taeyong could get used to this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! im sorry for any errors i made, this isn't beta read. if you notice anything feel free to comment and i'll correct it.  
> thanks for reading! comments and kudo's are highly appreciated. thank you!!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)


End file.
